


Geranium

by xXAonoNYmouSPXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Military, Pre-War, Princess - Freeform, Samurai, War, commander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAonoNYmouSPXx/pseuds/xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: Levi caught his breath and if he wasn't so petrified, he would have gasped. She was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. She looked exquisite. It took most of Mikasa's control to keep herself calm and not gasp when she saw the eyes that dared speak to her grandfather. He has the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. Can there really be love in times of war?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork is created by me (xXAonoNYmouSPXx)

****

**Geranium**

 

The land thundered from the hooves and feet of over two-hundred soldiers. Their travel had taken them from an island due north down to the land akin to a kingdom somewhere down the far southeastern corner of their map. To the normal eye, one would say they are mad for sailing through three days across the sea to a destination that only led to more beds of salt water. However, the captain, his soldiers, and most specially their queen, knew well enough that that barren part of the map was merely an undrawn land of lush green and rich fields.

“This feels really awkward…” Connie voiced everyone’s thoughts in a whisper so as to not draw attention of the men clad in loose sheets of clothing with thin, long swords strapped to their waists, but loud enough for those near him to hear.

Everyone around the clean-shaved boy nodded in agreement. It had taken them three days to cross the sea and another five days to travel to the place known as the land of the rising sun. Amidst their fourth day of travel, they were greeted by a man on a horse. To them, his choice of clothing seemed rather odd. As if he chose a number of random sheets and wrapped it around himself. What stood out from him was his long yet thin sword strapped by his left hip- no one in their lifetime has ever seen such a design. Strapped to his saddle was a small pole with a white flag adorning a figure of a beast they are unfamiliar with. It was weird, like a snake but with claws and a mouth, flying, coiled around a decoration of clouds.

He addressed their captain’s name with a suffix of _‘-san’_ to which they thought was just a habit. Their captain later informed them that he was a representative of the ‘ _leader’_ they were going to meet and was tasked to escort them to their land. It was suffice to say that they do needed a guide for on the last two remaining days of their travel, they had to cross a plain of lush green grass that seemed to stretch for miles and make their way through dangerous peaks of rocks covered by fog. If their guide had not led them through to a safer passage, then they would surely have fallen victim for travelling the steep canyons. They would have lost their men to death before the war could even start.

Once they were out of the impressive natural defense, the 104th corps were met with ten more men adorned with similar clothing. They spoke in a foreign language none were familiar with as they flanked their corps. Some scoffed at the thought that ten men could hope to cover their entire number.

They came close to a wall half as high as their’s back in the island but was painted of red. Weary and chipping with time but intimidating still. The messenger told them that as customary, their entire corps needs to parade through the main street for their presence to be known to the people and as a show of trust as foreigners.

Tired as they may be, they were ordered strictly to keep face and if they ever catch eyes with the locals, they are to show humility and respect or else all their trouble will be fruitless. Though they were not at fault to also judge their surroundings. They were in a completely foreign land surrounded by a bloodline believed to have been extinct. Around them, the people’s eyes were a range of curiosity to disdain. Is it because they are aliens of their land? Or is it because they knew that their kind were hunted down and sold to slavery or prostitution in their island?

They stopped once they’ve reached another set of walls, this time painted in white and navy blue before they were escorted by another foreign man and their lieutenant commander to where their entire corps will be staying.

Their purpose of visiting, however, is to make an allegiance with the Lord of this land to aid them in battle against the Marley Government.

**~0~**

Captain Erwin, Commander Hange, Commander Levi, Tactician Leader Armin, Eren, Jean, Connie, and Sasha, were escorted through the palace-looking mansion surrounded by at least ten of these Asian men to where their Lord was waiting for them. The shortest man of the group surveyed his surroundings carefully, noting the rather large property of land this palace ordains from the entrance and even in the house. They were led through a corridor at the edge of the main building where on their left was the vast garden decorated by a unique, tree that bloomed pink flowers and little leaves.

The head of the group slid a wooden screen to reveal a room before he told them to remove their shoes before entering the room. Levi could feel his subordinates groan, even though they did not show nor voice it and almost scoffed in amusement for he too, thought of it a hassle to remove their painstaking boots. But following nonetheless, they were led inside the massive room lit brightly through the screens of the sun outside. Before them was another screen that hid two figures sitting on a sort of platform. One was larger and it did not need to be a genius to know that he is the lord of this land- what with the emanating, intimidating and superior aura leaking from him. To his right sat another, smaller shadow and based from her figure and the way she carried herself, she was young and feminine.

A young wife, maybe?

Above their heads was a golden sculpture of the same figure that was on the flag of their escort.

“Lord Ryuzaki of the Eien no Kasai clan,” Erwin started, and Levi noticed how he struggled to pronounce the names right, “It is a pleasure to have finally met you” he held his left fist with his other hand before bowing as deep as he could respectfully. “Our queen delivers her gratitude and apologies for not coming to your audience herself”

The others, having been briefed earlier of their meeting with the lord and their strict customs of respect, mimicked their captain’s actions, staying in the same position until the lord of the clan responded.

“People of the Demon Island…” came a croaked voice. Hoarse and low with old age. “Sit”

They obeyed and took the flat pillows given to them as ‘ _chairs’_. Levi made a mental note of his reference to them before he observed the guards around them sitting on their knees and silently ordered his subordinates to do the same.

“Captain Erwin… I hope your travel fared well” the clan head began.

“Indeed, my lord. I and my corps humbly thank you for your kindness to send an escort to guide us here to your land. It would have taken us ages if not” Erwin replied with practiced courtesy. Maintaining diplomacy with those fat cats back in the island seemed to have paid off.

“Hmm…” Ryuzaki hummed in approval. “May I know the name of those seated beside you” though spoken smoothly, it held the tone of a command. Beside him, the woman fanned herself.

“Of course, my lord. These are my second-in-command, Commander Levi Ackerman and Commander Hange- she is the head of our Intelligence Department. This one here is named Armin Arlert, the Tactician Leader- a gifted strategist. And these young men and woman are the leading soldiers of our entire corps, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschtein, Connie Springer, and Sasha Braus” he introduced each one and they bowed.

From behind the screen, the man nodded but Levi’s thoughts questioned the need to hide behind a screen. Do they not trust them?

“I welcome you all once again in the Land of the Rising Sun…” he drawled “Now, you all seem to be famished. Do you all wish to rest or do you wish to talk about the purpose of your travel here at once, captain? I do not object with either choice”

Erwin’s head looked behind him and his subordinates in question and the youngest five seem to tell him silently to accept the clan leader’s offer to rest. Levi looked up at the ceiling- his subtlest way of rolling his eyes.

“We thank you for your generosity, Lord Ryuzaki. My men and I will accept your offer of rest”

“Very well. Your display of compliance to our customs is enough for us to trust you people of the Demon Island. You may go and have your rest and I invite you all later to dinner for our discussion”

But before Erwin could reply his thanks, Levi interjected.

“But how can we trust a man who hides themselves behind a screen? _Our_ customs do not show it as respectful, my lord”

Before he could even finish his sentence, the guards were around them in a blink of an eye. Their swords unsheathed with some pointing dangerously at his subordinates and captain but most had their swords pointing delicately on Levi’s throat with intense glares.

‘ _Ahh shit_ ’ Levi cursed and mentally kicked himself. He intended to stay silent throughout the entire exchange but years of speaking his mind especially against those members of politics made him restless. He did have a point in his statement though but he knew the man before him was as close as a king in this land. Was it worth it to be beheaded over something like that?

However, despite his queries, Levi stood his ground and locked his icy blue eyes on the shadowy figure behind the screen. He could feel Erwin glaring daggers beside him.

Levi saw the woman’s shadow turn towards the clad head. They spoke in hush, foreign language. It took a while for the clan head to respond and Levi could feel the multitude points of the swords press on the delicate skin on his neck. If he so much as flinches, blood will be drawn.

Then Lord Ryuzaki laughed.

His old voice boomed around the spacious room, the guards looked at their leader in question and he made a motion of his hand to release them. The guards sheathed back their swords but Levi could still feel their glares. His companions breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Of course, of course” he nodded sagely while chuckling, clearly amused at his audacity. “It would not seem fair for you to not know the face you are making a contract with, no? And it is only right for us to comply with your customs as well”

He gave an order to the attending servants after speaking to the woman beside him, his tone displayed one of assurance. Gently, the servants slid the screen away to reveal their esteemed clan head and clan heiress.

Levi caught his breath and if he wasn’t so petrified, he would have gasped.

She was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

The shadowy figures showed that of an old man sporting a long silver beard and hair tied in golden trinkets of miniature serpentine creatures. His layered clothes of different shade of royal blue appeared to shine and looked so smooth- undoubtedly made of silk which was certainly rare and priceless back in the island. Stitched to them were the same creatures. His face was all wrinkled and eyelids drooping with age. The back of his right hand showed the colors of a tattoo of a figure none can make out of.

“Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Ryuzaki Nagazumi, seventh generation clan leader of the Eien no Kasai Clan”

He motioned towards the woman beside him and Levi couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She, too, was layered in clothing but wore the colors of crimson red. The patterns on her silk robes, instead of the same creature hovering over clouds, were the same serpentine beasts coiled around the pink floral bearing trees- the same one billowing with the breeze outside. She had hair darker than the cruelest night, pinned and decorated with the same golden miniature beasts. Her eyes looked as equally dark but given the right amount of light, shone like precious silver. Her skin looked pale but fair and she wore no make-up except for the red that painted her lips.

She looked **_exquisite_**.

Lord Ryuzaki motioned his hand to her, “And she is my dearest and most beloved granddaughter, Mikasa. _Hime_ and heiress of the entire Eien no Kasai Clan”

Around them, the guards and servants bowed their heads in respect.

When Mikasa’s eyes finally met Levi’s…

…she blinked.

* * *

 

She relished the cool breeze that carried her and her horse across the plains. Her long raven locks were free to be carried by the wind as she held onto her beloved white steed. Sho neighed heartily and she smiled warmly, sharing the horse’s freedom to run as freely and as fast as he can. His mistress loved to ride fast as he was more than happy to oblige her desires.

Catching the northern winds, the white horse kicked back at a faster pace, relishing the wide open grassland until he directed towards the forest without his mistress having to steer him there. The stallion maneuvered through trees and vines, avoiding hurdles of fallen logs and brambles while above him, his rider took out her bow and arrow.

With aimed precision, Mikasa shot her training arrows at the dead center of every target that seemed to pass her by on a blur, keeping up with the pace of her horse. She has practiced her archery in this secret training ground for a long time and continued to practice until she could hit all the targets she constantly moved around the forest at the center no matter how far or how near it was.

Sho finally led them out of the forest and into a clearing that showed a waterfall. The dawning sun’s rays painted the entire water with hues of oranges and yellows that it looked as if it were fire instead of water that ran down those rocks. Positioning herself atop a rock, she scooped up the false fire and drank the cool liquid. The minute her grandfather took her to this place, she fell immediately in love. Since then, this firefall, the forest she trained in, and the cliff that overlooked their entire clan’s land- all in one area, became her private sanctuary that her grandfather graciously ordered to be kept off-limits to anyone other than his beloved granddaughter.

Her grandfather, head of the Eien no Kasai Clan does go all out for her sake.

As she watched in silence over the cliff, she noticed the blotch of gray over the horizon where the infinite grassland lay. That’s when she remembered that the entire city was going to open its gates to foreign warriors who seek allegiance with her grandfather.

With that in mind, she rode back to the palace with her steed.

**~0~**

“We prepared the bath for you, Hime-sama” her servants, her ladies-in-waiting to be precise, bowed their heads to their future clan head as she returned from her morning ride.

Mikasa nodded to them in thanks, “I will have breakfast with my grandfather” she dismissed them and left her be.

Modesty is one of the ravenette’s best traits and she was pleased to have learned that their clan does as well. Unlike most, only the husband or wife of the high figures of their clan are allowed to be seen in their nudity. They are to clean and dress themselves without the assistance of any anyone unless incapable or handicapped.

She sighed at the warm water after washing herself. The hot springs certainly has a mystical healing capability. With no one around and safe in the knowledge of no intruding peeping toms (who would honestly dare?), Mikasa stretched and lounged around the bath in complete relaxation. Turning here and there, she frowned as she cupped her breasts, breathing out a sigh. They have grown bigger again. That meant it would be harder to wrap them in bindings. They were her greatest hindrance when training, much to her chagrin.

Rising from the bath, she washed herself one last time before drying and putting on her kimono. With a brush, she combed her hair evenly; ridding all the tangles until they were as smooth as silk. For now, she let her hair fall freely except for the golden ornament that showed their clan’s signature dragon, hooked over her ears to cup her hair at the back of her head.

Eien no Kasai… meaning Eternal Flame, is the name of the clan that has survived for as long as seven generations. Eighth, once she has received the flame and dragon blade from her grandfather as the time comes to appoint her as the new clan head. And to be perfectly honest, she prayed that that day would never come sooner. Becoming the new clan head meant that the current clan head is dead or incapable of performing his or her duties, and Mikasa prayed that it will not be left that way. She knew her grandfather is old and has been suffering the effects of his old age for a year. His movements has become weaker and his eyesight was deteriorating.

Her grandmother passed away three years ago and her only family left is her grandfather. He loves her grandmother so much that she is certain his sickness is because of heartache. But despite that, her grandfather lived and held on for as long as his body can hold. She knew he was doing it for her sake, her grandfather loves her dearly and she feels somewhat guilty for holding him back to join with his beloved in paradise. She wanted him to be happy but she selfishly wanted him to stay… she is not entirely selfish in nature, no… she’s just afraid for the loneliness that is sure to come her way when that day comes.

**~0~**

 Months ago, an emissary and his team has traveled from across the sea and, as fate would have it, stumbled upon their samurai who were tasked to patrol the border of the sea. The messenger was received and was given audience to be questioned by the clan head himself. The foreigner told her and her grandfather that he came from the Demon Island- though of course, they do not know of that term. He has travelled all this way because their queen believed that the part of the map that was left as an empty space of sea is a land where the nearest Asians are.

Mikasa’s grandfather was curious of their queen’s knowledge of them and the emissary spared them no lie about the situation the island is experiencing.

They were at war.

Again.

She scoffed at that. Two generations of their clan has passed and those races separate from theirs are still as power-hungry as ever. She would have told her grandfather to decline when their queen requested for an allegiance with them- her opinion matter to him greatly- but Mikasa decided not to when they told them that this time, they were fighting for peace and freedom.

Freedom?

From what?

Mikasa straightened herself when the guard notified them of the arrival of what seems to be the leader of the ‘ _corps’_ who were visiting them.

When the shogi door opened, she watched as six men and two women entered the room. From her side, she could see them clearly through the screen but from their guest’s perspective, she and her grandfather would appear nothing but shadows.

The ravenette judged their appearances as a tall yellow-haired one- she assumed that he is the leader- greeted her grandfather in the best way a foreigner can. If she was any lesser and immature princess, she would have laughed or even felt outraged at his poor pronunciation of their clan name. Then her eyes scanned his companions. They wore the same uniform of foreign clothing. To her opinion, they seemed rather tight. Are they able to fight in those clothing? She saw the sigil branded on the patches of the brown cloth. It piqued her interest at the simple design. She felt that it held a deeper meaning. If she asked, would they tell her?

She studied the man beside him- the man with equal black hair. She would have thought of him being a kin but his facial features were enough indication that he shared no trait with them except for the color of his hair. Then again, if only she could see from his squinted gaze the color of his eyes, then she would have thought to ask. Her race’s signature color of hair and eyes range from dark brown to the deepest black.

Her grandfather began to return their greeting and fortunately for her, she knew the language those foreign men were using. _She lived the first eight years of her life using that language._ So she understood and let her grandfather handle the entire exchange.

When the clan head asked for the names of the other people, she saw the ones at the back shift uncomfortably. No doubt unused to the way they sat. To keep her amusement, she pulled out her fan and gingerly fanned herself. Mikasa raised a delicate brow when the man- Erwin, introduced the two women. The people at the Demon Island allow women to become warriors?

Again, Mikasa raised a brow but this time at the clan head when he offered them to rest from their tiring journey. Will her grandfather really ask them of that after they painstakingly waited for their arrival? She honestly couldn’t understand her grandfather sometimes. She breathed out a sigh when they accepted the offer and was about to leave herself until the man she thought was her kin earlier spoke something outrageous.

“But how can we trust a man who hides themselves behind a screen? Our customs do not show it as respectful, my lord”

When she heard those words leave his lips, she wished that she was with the guards opposite the screen, to also press the tip of her sword to his neck.

How dare he! It was not his words but the way he spoke is what made her temper flare. Her grandfather opened the clan’s gates to them and he dares ask for more? What audacity!

Mikasa snapped her head to her grandfather with an evident scowl. The man deserved to be beheaded for daring to speak so rudely to the clan head.

_“Ojii-sama (grandfather)…”_ she spoke in her native tongue but all she received from the old man was a smirk instead of his own scowl.

_“Such defiance can only be seen from outside our kin”_ he mused _“I have told you before, my dear, that there are a lot of unique people in this unexplored world of ours. You’d best to watch them closely while they are here, you might not see people like him for another long while, hime (princess)”_

Then his hearty laugh resonated around the room.

“Of course, of course. It would not seem fair for you to not know the face you are making a contract with, no? And it is only right for us to comply with your customs as well”

Mikasa looked somewhat alarmed. Will her grandfather really allow these aliens to see them? Only the trusted are allowed to see the faces of the clan head’s family- especially if they are not called as guests. They are here for military purposes. But then he began to order the servants to move away the screen.

_“But grandfather…”_

_“It’s alright, my dear”_

Mikasa closed her fan and straightened herself. She never understood why she had to wear her best formal kimono when welcoming guests but for this circumstance, she doesn’t seem to mind. As heiress of the clan, she needed to look her best so as not to bring shame to their name.

“Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Ryuzaki Nagazumi, seventh generation clan leader of the Eien no Kasai Clan. And she is my dearest and most beloved granddaughter, Mikasa. _Hime_ and heiress of the entire Eien no Kasai Clan”

Her grandfather introduced and it took most of Mikasa’s control to keep herself calm and not gasp when she saw the eyes that dared speak to her grandfather.

He has the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. The color, she has only seen during the most beautiful of skies, it was calm and yet held the fierceness of a warrior in battle and authority not to be trifled with. But it also held the preciousness of a priceless gem… priceless… and beautiful indeed…

She did not miss the way those same eyes sparked and shone at her for the briefest moment.

Mikasa had to blink to make sure she was not seeing things. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover image is created by me (xXAonoNYmouSPXx)

****

**Geranium**

_Queen Historia Reiss sat quietly on her chair at the head of the war room table. Trying her best to scan the recesses of her mind of the piece of information she swore the previous king told her while her generals and commanders brain stormed ideas about the impending war._

_Now that the Marley Government saw the people of Isla Paradis as a threat, it will only be a matter of time before they blow their horns in declaration for war and ensure the extinction of the Eldian race. Historia cannot afford that. Not when she has finally come to terms to the weight of the responsibility placed on her shoulders through her blood._

_“How many soldiers do we have in total?” Now-appointed General Pixis asked._

_“Counting every member in the military divisions, we have estimated roughly around one-hundred thousand. If all goes well and we’re able to encourage the people, we might have more recruits from the civilians” answered Captain Erwin._

_“That number may be large, but I’m sure the Marley Government’s army will be greater” Darius Zackly commented. “Not to mention that even if we rule out their possession of the seven special titans, we are still at a disadvantage just from their advancement in technology”_

_The others heads in the war room reluctantly agreed. They have been discussing all day and still they couldn’t find any positive feat on their side aside. There is only one port and the route leads straight to enemy territory. If they plan to get around for an interception strategy, it will cost them too much time and resources from the distance alone._

_It looked like a lost cause. Their only chance of winning is if the battle takes place in the island. However, like in the game of chess, if the King, or for this instance, the Queen, was killed despite the forces guarding her, then it’s all game over._

_Amidst their exchange of words, Historia finally stood. Eyes followed the trail of their young Queen as she approached the spread out map on the desk. With a delicate finger, she pointed on the large patch of water near at the southeastern corner._

_“There is land here” she started and they looked at her confusedly. “I remember being told something by the previous king. I have also read a journal compiled from the previous kings of their concern in that land” she swept her hand over a semi-circle outside the map. “This entire blank space is inhabited by a race that we all thought were extinct”_

_“An extinct race… do you mean the Asians, your majesty?” Hange inquired and the queen nodded._

_“In this island, they are long gone, but out there they outnumber us and has lived in peace and prosperity for many years. Their land was not drawn in these maps because the old kings feared that their existence would have their subjects question their rule. Apparently, their race holds some sort of power that can withstand the power of the titans and they feared it. Although I am uncertain of what that power exactly is… there has to be a reason how they were able to survive and not fall to the Marleys despite being in the same continent.”_

_Although her story was certainly doubtful, they still sent a team to venture across the sea. After three weeks, they returned bearing a letter marked with the crest of the Eien no Kasai clan._

* * *

 

Levi could feel the pent up frustration emanating from his captain. The blonde’s fists visibly shook as he gave him glares that he only saw a few times in the normally calm blonde.

“Are you so tired that you lost your goddamn mind?” Erwin hissed through clenched teeth and Levi knew better than to answer back. It will only make matters worse. “Queen Historia sent us here for a reason, Levi. Our allegiance with them is the crucial point in this war and if we couldn’t get them to our side, our whole army will be wiped out before we could even set foot outside the walls. We need their help in this if we even want a chance to win and you almost cost us that chance because of a stupid question!”

“I acknowledge my fault, captain. It will not happen again”

“You better be or I will not hesitate to suspend you for the entire duration of our stay!”

His bark received no reply but a blank stare from the offender. The other members of the group waited in nervous silence until their captain stormed out of the room.

“Tch” Levi turned to one side. Feeling foolish himself.

“He’s just stressed” Hange said in a rather questionable carefree manner.

“I know. Let him blow off some steam” Levi replied casually, reaching down to grab his bag.

“I’ll just go make sure he won’t do anything that’ll cost our heads” he gave the brunette a glare at her joke, to which she only replied with a laugh. “You guys get some rest. Be sure to dress up nicely too for our dinner with the clan head later”

She went off to the direction the blonde went to and Levi and his subordinates followed one of the servants to their room.

They were led outside the main house to a long path through a gate, down a flight of stairs where they saw a wide clearing, and to a rather large building with the same design as the ones in the land. It was obvious that this is where he and his men will be staying. Honestly it all seemed too much for his taste. Were the Asian race really this hospitable? They could’ve left them to sleep out in the clearing and let them pitch up their own tents but they went through the trouble of securing them roof over their heads.

As if their accommodations couldn’t get any better, their quarters was a spacious room with no beds. It was rather confusing which one is a door, closet, or wall because of the identical pattern of the walls. Their beds were mattresses-like mats with a single pillow and blanket. There was also a low lying table on one side. But what really pleased the raven-haired to the point of giving his compliments to the servant was how clean and almost dust-free the entire building was.

“So… that girl, Mikasa, she’s like the princess of this place, right?” Levi momentarily paused at the mention of her name. Not wanting to look interested, the raven-haired resumed unpacking while keeping an ear open to his subordinates.

“Yeah I think so” Eren replied, eyes narrowing at the hidden tone in the blonde’s words. “What are you trying to say?”

“I just think she’s really pretty” Jean said with a wide grin on his face. “What’s with the face? I know you think so too”

“W-Well she does look… different” Eren flushed, not really comfortable when it comes to talking about the opposite sex.

“Beautiful different” he huffed “And did you see the way she looked at me? I think she got the hots for me too!” his bold declaration were rewarded with rolling eyes, shaking heads, and groans.

‘ _She was looking at me, idiot. You just happen to sit right behind me_ ’ Levi’s not one to make such assumptions for his own ego but it was still the truth. Mikasa- _hime_ was looking at him. That realization made his throat dry.

“I suggest you remove any inappropriate thoughts about her while you still can, Kirschtein” heads turned towards him.

“Huh?! Why? Don’t tell me you-!”

“I think what Commander Levi meant is since Mikasa- _hime_ is someone very important, I don’t think the locals will like it if they found out someone has got the ‘ _hots_ ’ for their princess” Armin wisely interjected. “Remember that we’re in foreign land with foreign culture. Our purposes here aren’t totally diplomatic so I think its best that we should stay in their good side”

“As expected of the Tactician leader!” Connie praised.

“He’s got a point, horse-face” Eren agreed.

“I guess you’re right” Jean sighed, defeated “Wait- who were you calling horse-?!”

“By the way, what does Mikasa- _hime_ mean?” Connie asked the blonde while their two companions started another round of exchanging names.

“I asked the servant earlier and he said that it means ‘ _princess’_. That is what they call the clan heiress here or just plain ‘ _hime’_. Though I also heard them call her ‘Mikasa- _sama’_. I don’t know what that means thought”

“Ohh, I think I get it now”

Levi, who was listening silently in his corner, stored that information his mind and once he had enough of Eren and Jean’s childish banter, he ordered them to shut up. For the rest of the afternoon, they facilitated the equipment they brought.

**~0~**

Dinner that night was like dining with nobles or the royal family themselves. Though not all of them had that much experience for comparison. The dining hall was no different than the other rooms except that it was spacious- though not as spacious as the room they were welcomed in- except that the walls were painted in what seemed like Asian arts of birds and mountains. One side of the room was left open in view of a portion of the garden which- to Levi’s opinion- was very beautiful under the glow of the half moon. He didn’t have the luxury to witness such landscapes but he knows true beauty when he sees one. Like the ravenette silently eating right across him.

He isn’t one to dress up, not even when in a formal banquet with the queen, but the fact that _she_ will be there to see him… in his formal military clothes… he just had the sudden inspiration to make an effort. Even slicking his hair back with the gel he borrowed (stole) from Jean.

They sat cross-legged on flat pillows instead of sitting on their knees with their own individual, small tables laid with an assortment of vegetable dishes, fish, and a cup of rice. Back in the island, vegetables, fishes, and even fruits were very uncommon let alone rice because majority of the lands inside the walls were infertile. The diet of the people inside the walls consisted most of the time of soup and bread. Maybe the occasional meat of hunted or farmed animals but that was rare in itself and only those of noble blood have the luxury of selfishly wolfing down those rare resources while those of the lower classes starve themselves to death. The fish, he’s only ate a few times in his life and even then they were not as big or as delicious as the one being served to him presently. Even when they discovered the ocean, aquatic life seemed to deter around their island.

The others ate quietly while the clan head asked questions which were answered by either Erwin or Hange. They were only given the chance to answer if the question was directed to them.

Levi watched the young woman with careful blue eyes. Subtle yet attentive. Enough to appear unnoticed by his companions. He watched her, taking note of her graceful movements practiced over the years befitting for a princess. She looked so delicate and how easy she could pick up her food with two sticks instead of their spoons and forks. His eyes would follow as she picks up a piece of fish meat or sliced vegetable, raise it to her lips- her long garbs unstained, and chew the food quietly as if she wasn’t chewing anything at all. And with her closed moth, his blue eyes would linger on those unpainted lips.

It was naturally pink and glossy that he doubted that she didn’t use anything on those lips that appears so soft. What would they taste like? He wonders. He could almost imagine those luscious lips wrapped around his-

“I am curious, captain. What tool do you use to fight against those giants? Your queen mentions that you use some sort of device that enables one to fly while using twin blades to cut the nape of those titans” Lord Ryuzaki asked and the ravenette turns her head towards her grandfather and then to Erwin.

“Yes, sir. We use weapon called 3D maneuver gear or 3DMG, for short”

“You no longer use a sword?”

“Not anymore, my lord, no. We created our own weapon. If the lord wishes, we will be happy to demonstrate”

The old man stroked his long beard, chuckling. “I am curious. But that decision falls to the one who commands my warriors and painter in the art of battle.” he turns to his granddaughter with a knowing smile, “What do you think, general?”

Levi raised a brow while the others almost choked at the sudden revelation. Now _that_ is something, a princess _and_ a general? What an odd combination. These people appear to be very traditional- but then again it could be because they are of different culture- but to make a woman, much more their own heiress become a general of who knows how many men this clan holds is most peculiar. Then does that mean she knows how to fight too? For some reason, the thought of it made Levi excited.

Then for the first, time, he heard her speak.

“I admit that from your descriptions, it has interested me” her voice was clear, melodic, and had no inkling of her race’s accent unlike her grandfather. It’s almost as if she grew up speaking their language. “If you would allow it, Captain Smith, I would like us to perform a display of skill”

“A display of skill, my lady?”

“ _Hime_ ” she corrected. “The titles of Lord and Lady are only used for clan heads and their significant other. I am but only an heiress. Therefore I am only called as _hime_ ”

“Of course, _hime_ , forgive my ignorance”

“There is nothing to forgive, Captain Smith” she takes a sip of water before continuing. “Exchanging Swords, is what we call it. As per tradition of two meeting clans- or in our case races- for the first time, they are to make a show composed of their finest warriors to display the ways of their battle. It shows that there is complete trust between the two parties and no ill-will with one another. This includes the smallest of arms to even your _Senshi_ ”

“ _Senshi_?” Levi voiced everyone’s question. A fake cough from the clan head was their reply.

“If that is what our _hime_ wishes; if you’ll join me later to my study, captain, I would like to discuss our terms in private and to explain to you our tradition”

“Of course, my lord”

**~0~**

“That was the best dinner I ever had in my whole life! It almost makes me want to cry!” Sasha wiped an imaginary tear to which the others just laughed or shook their heads at their comrade’s antics as they walked back to their makeshift barracks. They agree to her verily.

“I am glad you all enjoyed the meal, we prepared for you”

They swiveled their heads to find the clan heiress behind them, escorted by a man no older than Levi behind her wearing the same garbs as the guards but with a darker color. A symbol of what looks like a silver, giant-horned beetle decorated his right shoulder. His sword was tied to his hips with a purple string while he held another covered in cloth with his hand.

“ _Hime-sama_!” Armin greeted, flushed, before awkwardly bowing his head followed by the others. Levi’s eyes narrowed at the man beside her and he seemed to have caught his eye. For the equally dark-haired Asian man narrowed his brown eyes at him.

“This is my personal guard, Jiro” she motioned her hand and said man bowed his head to them in greeting.

“How can we be of assistance, Mikasa- _hime_?” Levi asked. Though her face remained stoically passive, he didn’t miss how she shifted a bit under her robes.

“I just wanted to ask a question to Jaeger- _san_ ”

“M-Me?” Eren flushed, feeling all eyes on him.

Levi watched the princess carefully as she approached the brunette with light, almost soundless steps. Stopping just in front of him.

“You are wholly named, Eren Jaeger, correct?”

“Y-yes, _hime-sama_ ” the commander’s eyes narrowed at the slight upturn of her lips.

“Are you perhaps, in anyway related to a Mr. Grisha Jaeger?” the brunette’s eyes widened.

“He’s my father…” Eren said carefully, confusion evident in his face “How do you know him?!” his companions looked alarmed at his sudden burst and Jiro unsheathed an inch of his sword from its scabbard.

Rather than replying, Mikasa turned her attention to Levi. He almost rose a brow at her. For a moment, he felt a vein throb on his forehead at the feeling that she’s lamenting how he’s a few centimeters smaller than her. He doesn’t know how but he has seen that kind of gaze judge his size one too many times.

“And you, Sir Levi… Ackerman?” he felt a shiver run up his spine when she said his name, but that was only short-lived when he caught the reluctance of her mentioning his mother’s surname. “Do you know a man named George Ackerman?”

Levi blinked, “Forgive me, but I know no one of that name. To be honest, I know no other Ackerman apart from my mother and uncle”

“Is it alright if I ask their names?” her head was slightly downcast but her eyes looked up to him like a child pleading for candy. He wasn’t sure if she’s purposely doing it but who is he to refuse her innocent question?

“My mother is Kuchel, and her brother, my uncle, is named Kenny Ackerman”

She seemed disappointed at his answer if her lowered gaze is any indication. In the end, she nodded her head in understanding. Mikasa walked a few steps away from them before turning her head.

“I highly thank you for your answers, gentlemen. However, I am afraid I have to cut our conversation short” her gaze returned to Eren “Do not fret, I will answer your queries soon. In the meantime, you all deserve a good night’s rest, people of the Demon Island”

There was that term again. However before anyone could ask, Mikasa already gave them a light bow and started walking away. Jiro gave them a bow of his own before trailing behind his clan’s heiress.

“You idiot!” he could hear Jean’s scolding through clenched teeth after smacking the back of Eren’s head. “You sounded so rude! Do you wanna die?!”

Armin fussed around his childhood friend in agreement.

Later that evening, when Erwin returned to their shared rooms, he told Levi that in two or three days, he will become the clan heiress’ temporary personal guard.

“What?” 

* * *

 

“ _What do you think of them, child?_ ” Lord Ryuzaki asked his granddaughter once their guests has left the room.

“ _Barbaric_ ” the ravenette immediately answered, casually fanning herself for a few moments before closing them again. “ _However they should be given at least a smidgen of credit for trying their best to be civil_ ”

The old man only laughed, shaking his head at the young woman’s initial judgment on the foreign soldiers. Mikasa returned his humor with a small smile of her own. When her grandfather made a move to stand, she was immediately by his side with his walking cane in hand.

“ _What do you plan today, my dear?_ ” he asked as they walked back to her grandfather’s study room.

“ _There are letters from other clans that I must respond to, grandfather_ ”

“ _I see_ ” he nodded sagely, “ _Are there any news from our dearest friends?_ ”

“ _Lady Kameko is faring well. She says the harvest for wheat has been bountiful and will double the shares she will give to us and the neighboring clans. We should expect them to arrive in a week. She has also recently sent me a new kimono_ ” she smiled fondly when she received the high-quality purple silk embroidered with her clan’s dragon. “ _I sent her three boxes of our Midnight and Sunburst Tea- her favorites- as thanks_ ”

Lord Ryuzaki laughed after nodding in approval of his granddaughter’s decisions. She is doing far better in diplomatic affairs than he expected. “ _She has always been very fond of you, child. She always wanted a daughter of her own, unfortunately she was blessed by three sons. Now how many letters has she sent us asking to present her sons for your hand in betrothal?_ ”

Mikasa’s face flushed red at his teasing. She cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. “ _Five, grandfather_ ” She has met Lady Kameko’s sons before and they were all fine gentlemen but she doesn’t look pass them as more than friends.

Two years has passed since her eighteenth birthday- the age she was welcomed into adulthood- now she is at a blossoming age of twenty. Not only Lady Kameko but other clan heads has sent letters to her and her grandfather for her hand. Their sons were willing to give up their name to carry on the Nagazumi bloodline to ensure the future of the Eien no Kasai Clan. It was all noble indeed but being a strong-willed, independent woman herself, she swore to never marry for political ambitions. She will marry for love. Luckily, her decision was respected by her grandfather and the other clan heads. Though it did not stop them from trying.

Her grandfather only laughed more, “ _How about Lord Toriyama? Today is his birthday, is it not?_ ”

“ _I had sent him five crates of our finest sake three days ago. They should have arrived at his gates this afternoon_ ” he hummed in approval “ _Grandfather, are you aware that Lord Shirotora will be coming for a visit with his children?_ ”

“ _Ahh yes, he says he wished to discuss something important with me_ ” they stopped in front of her grandfather’s study. “ _Now aren’t you glad? Young Shin and his sisters will be coming soon. I heard that he has finally received the mark of the blue tiger from his father_ ”

Her lips turned up into a fond smile as she remembered the dark-brown haired boy she often snuck out into the city with when they were children. “ _I am, grandfather. It has been a long while and I am eager to cross swords with him once more_ ”

“ _Then I will leave you to your duties, child. I will be here for the remainder of the day until dinner_ ” he informed her, before opening the door behind him.

“ _Of course, grandfather. I will meet you later at dinner_ ” she bowed before closing the door for her grandfather. Turning around, she motioned for the nearby guards to resume their posts in front of her grandfather’s study.

Mikasa called the passing servant, “ _Bring a kettle of Rose Diamond Tea Leaves for my grandfather, and another kettle of Moonlight Tea to my study_ ”

The servants bowed and the clan heiress made her way to resume her duties.

**~0~**

After she sent a messenger to deliver the letters she finished writing to the corresponding lords and ladies, she ordered Jiro- her personal guard, sparring partner, and childhood friend to guard outside her room for privacy. Once he left, Mikasa made sure her entire study was sealed shut, allowing more shadows than light to color her study room before deftly placing her hand inside her kimono over her breasts. Stuck carefully in her chest bindings, she produced a small flute made of pure silver.

Softly, she played a silent tune no more than five notes and suddenly, in the shadows, three men dressed in dark clothing and white masks- modeled into animals, knelt before her across her low lying table.

“ _Hime-sama_ ” they greeted with a bow low enough that their foreheads touched the tatami mat after setting their masks on the side of their heads.

“ _Kage… Shadows of the Eternal Flame_ ” Mikasa acknowledged.

In their land they were only myths and legends told by parents to their children. However, they are very much real and they are the secret warriors, shinobi, who work solely under the clan head’s command. Tasked to do the most dangerous and critical of missions such as protection, infiltration, information gathering, and assassination; their bloodline is scarce because of their perilous profession and so they enjoy the luxury and support from the clan head in return for their services and keeping secret. A clan heiress normally holds no authority over them let alone their existence but a year ago, Mikasa’s grandfather passed on the silver flute to his granddaughter- the proof that she now commands these men of the shadows.

“ _What do you know of our guests?_ ” she spoke softly but with authority befitting for the future mistress of this clan.

The one in the center spoke forth, “ _They are a fraction of their total army. The rest is left in Oni Shima (Demon Island) with their superiors and young queen. Commander Levi Ackerman, is said to be the strongest of their entire force. His strength is so formidable he is entitled as Humanity’s Strongest Soldier_ ” she raised a brow at that claim but decided to let the shinobi continue. “ _The soldiers presented to you and the lord hold true in their claims. Two in particular however, called Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert, are Senshi_ ”

“ _Senshi (Shape-shifter)?_ ” Mikasa almost exclaimed immediately. “ _It has been far too long since we have seen them for the last ten years. So this finally answers the question where the ones not controlled by the Marley have gone to_ ”

“ _Yes, hime-sama. However, it seems that they hold another Senshi in their island as captive_ ”

“ _Then that only means that their conflict for power has turned drastic_ ” Mikasa sighed deeply, “ _Pity… those two had gentle eyes… gentle… but tainted… and now they only have less than thirteen years of living_ ” Then it hit her. “ _What can you tell me of this Ackerman?_ ”

“ _Apart from the claims of his unrivaled strength, we are unable to gather more. It seems that the best source of intel about him is from Captain Erwin and perhaps Commander Hange. If you wish, we shall ride for Oni Shima and seek the answers there. Forgive us_ ” they bowed deeply in shame “ _It appears that he does not use his family name as often as he should. The reason, however, we do not know_ ”

Mikasa hummed, “ _Raise your heads. What you have gathered for me is satisfactory_ ” they obeyed but kept their gazes down. “ _I will not order you to hypnotize or torture them for further information- I will not risk shaming my grandfather’s name. However, my next task is for you and your men to observe and learn these foreigners. Friend or foe we must learn as much as we can from one another. I will be asking them questions myself and they may also learn from us. You are dismissed_ ” she made a motion of her hand and the shinobi rose, settled their masks back in place, bowed deeply to their mistress one last time before flickering back to the shadows.

Just in time, Jiro knocked softly at her door informing her about dinner.

**~0~**

Meanwhile at dinner, Mikasa ate silently in her place beside her grandfather. Giving glimpses to the soldiers across from her every now and again, noting how they behave. Frankly, she viewed them akin to starving children. Try as they might to hide their excited expressions like their three superiors, Mikasa can see from their eyes how they viewed the dish in front of them as if they were the most valuable treasures in the world. With pity and curiosity, she wondered how their diet consisted of back in the island. Was the land there not as abundant as theirs?

She knew hunger when she sees one for she has lived a good two years as a peasant child in another land. It was part of her training as future clan head to learn and experience the lives of her people. And what better way to understand them but to live as a member of the lowest rank in society? After all, the most affected people are those of the lowest rank than those of the upper.

Throughout her training, she has mastered the art of observation. Her eyes were blessed by their temple and has inherited the ability to see through the pain and lives of others just from their eyes.

Speaking of eyes, she has felt **his** eyes on her throughout the meal. If she was in a rather rash mood, she would openly challenge him and feel offended, or normally, she would ignore and hope that he would cease his staring. Mikasa obviously chose the latter but for some reason, knowing his gaze on hers made her feel uneasy.

When she saw him in his white garbs- she learned as their formal military clothing, she can’t help but find it pleasing how it hugged his form almost perfectly. He appears so much neater than anyone. She especially like the way his hair was pulled back. It suits him and for some reason, it made her feel giddy. Never mind the medals and markings that prove his rank, what caught her attention was his eyes… again.

She saw, even behind the screen earlier that morning that Levi held so much sorrow. He had the most pain Mikasa has ever seen that it felt unjust and suffocating. Just what had he gone through to experience this? But then the screen was removed and his eyes shone. Those broken blues sparked something and somehow, it affected her too.

The clan heiress has seen a lot, mostly pain, anger, sadness, happiness, peace… but she has never seen eyes like his before. It would return every time he looked at her. Was it hostility? Does he hold some sort of ill-will towards her? No, they seem too bright for any sort of malice. A part of her irked Mikasa that she doesn’t know why. She should have seen such emotion by now! Is it really because she hasn’t seen it before? Or is it because-

“I am curious, captain. What tool do you use to fight against those giants? Your queen mentions that you use some sort of device that enables one to fly and twin blades to cut the nape of those titans”

At the mention of the word ‘ _fly’_ , Mikasa immediately snapped before turning to her grandfather and then to the blonde. She once told her grandfather as a child that she dreamed of being able to fly.

“Yes, sir. We use weapon called 3D maneuver gear or 3DMG, for short”

“You no longer use a sword?”

“Not anymore, my lord, no. We created our own weapon. If the lord wishes, we will be happy to demonstrate”

“I am curious. But that decision falls to the one who commands my warriors and painter in the art of battle. What do you think, general?”

She felt her grandfather’s gaze on her. The clan head has always loved to boast about his granddaughter. Mikasa earned her title as General when she won a friendly tournament of sorts against the other clan heirs and heiresses. It was almost like a game where they were pitted against each other with given handicaps- the number and conditions of their imaginary soldiers, and a map being their battlefield. Though they are a race who now prosper in their time of peace, their land did not originate from flowery meadows and clear blue skies.

Long before their encounter with the other races, the Asians fought in a war called the Battle of **One-hundred Suns**. It caused the extinction and almost annihilation of numerous clans and that war lasted for one-hundred years. Then the peace treaty was signed and thus the establishment of the permanent lands and the beginning of **Counting the Sakura Petals** (From the first generation clan head and onwards, they would count. The Sakura tree- being their symbol of peace and is planted in the gardens of every clan- if war ever breaks once more, they are to burn this beautiful tree). Though they do not expect another war between their kin, there is always threat lingering from the neighboring races and bandits secretly feeding off their lands like parasites.

Then again, Mikasa does enjoy playing shogi against her grandfather and the other high ranking warriors in their army.

“I admit that from your descriptions, it has interested me. If you would allow it, Captain Smith, I would like us to perform a display of skill”

“A display of skill, my lady?”

“ _Hime_ ” she corrected. “The titles of Lord and Lady are only used for clan heads and their significant other. I am but only an heiress. Therefore I am only called as _hime_ ”

“Of course, _hime_ , forgive my ignorance”

“There is nothing to forgive, Captain Smith” she takes a sip of water before continuing. This is her chance of knowing more about these foreigners. “Exchanging Swords, is what we call it. As per tradition of two meeting clans- or in our case races- for the first time, they are to make a show composed of their finest warriors to display the ways of their battle. It shows that there is complete trust between the two parties and no ill-will with one another. This includes the smallest of arms to even your _Senshi_ ”

“ _Senshi_?”

She heard the man that has captivated her interest repeat the word and Mikasa would have visibly flushed for her slip if she had not bit the inside of her cheek.

“If that is what our _hime_ wishes; if you’ll join me later to my study, captain, I would like to discuss our terms in private and to explain to you our tradition”

“Of course, my lord”

Later when they finished their dinner, her grandfather and Captain Erwin excused themselves for privacy. She will have to apologize to him later for her carelessness. Outside the dining hall, Jiro waited patiently for her with her katana in hand (she always brought her weapon wherever she went) and after acknowledging him, she made a move to meet with those foreign soldiers.

“That was the best dinner I ever had in my whole life! It almost makes me want to cry!” She hears the female brunette exclaim to her comrades and Mikasa smiled, pleased with her comment.

“I am glad you all enjoyed the meal, we prepared for you”

“ _Hime-sama_!” Her smile almost widened childishly at how she found their flustered appearances adorable.

“This is my personal guard, Jiro” Mikasa thought it only appropriate to introduce her companion.

“How can we be of assistance, _Mikasa-hime_?” Her name seemed to roll from his tongue almost like a caress and below her stomach, she felt some sort of heat radiate from her abdomen. Mikasa tried her best to rid the feeling and she only hoped that no one saw how she shifted, as subtle as she can, as she rubbed her thighs together. What is wrong with her?

“I just wanted to ask a question to Jaeger- _san_ ” she turns to the brunette, using the opportunity as distraction.

“M-Me?” Carefully, she treaded towards him.

“You are wholly named, Eren Jaeger, correct?”

“Y-yes, _hime-sama_ ”

“Are you perhaps, in anyway related to a Mr. Grisha Jaeger?”

“He’s my father… How do you know him?!” Mikasa decided to not respond to his question. Instead, she turned to the man with beautiful eyes to ask him of her next question. Once she was in front of him, two sides she never knew existed made her feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach. One of them coaxed her into feeling his deceptively smooth skin. To feel faint scars left in his battles, the hardened muscle underneath the skin, and to run her fingers in his hair just to feel how soft they are.

She mentally kicked, herself. How scandalous! How could she think of that?! Let alone to a foreign stranger!

However, the other one humored at how small in stature he actually was. Mikasa was not wearing her wooden sandals that gave her a bit of leverage. She mentally laughed at the thought that the man they claimed as Humanity’s Strongest Soldier is no taller than her. Then again, she knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

“And you, Sir Levi… Ackerman? Do you know a man named George Ackerman?” this time however, she had to collect herself carefully. _After all these years, it still hurts to even mention their names…_

“Forgive me, but I know no one of that name. To be honest, I know no other Ackerman apart from my mother and uncle”

“Is it alright if I ask their names?” So there are more of them? Somehow, she did not sit well at the thought of them being related. Why would it matter to her anyway?

“My mother is Kuchel, and her brother, my uncle, is named Kenny Ackerman”

The names did not even bring the softest of tintinnabulation. _She remembered her father telling her mother one night that he was the last of his family._ So she nodded and accepted the answer, it quelled the earlier unease in her for some reason.

“I highly thank you for your answers, gentlemen. However, I am afraid I have to cut our conversation short” her gaze returned to Eren “Do not fret, I will answer your queries soon. In the meantime, you all deserve a good night’s rest, people of the Demon Island”

After which, she did not give them a chance to ask for after bowing to them, she swiftly turned her heel. For the rest of the night, as she waited for her grandfather, Mikasa stayed under the shade of their clan’s massive Sakura tree. Her long, thick kimono being enough to provide her warmth from the cold. As she meditated silently, Mikasa heard the hoot of an owl.

Her long lashes fluttered at the sight of the owl perched on the rail of the small bridge not too far from the small island of the Sakura tree. Mikasa knew that owl very well. For she knew only one owl with brightly stained red feathers.

“ _What is it?_ ” she let the wind carry her voice as she leaned on the trunk of the tree.

“ _Mikasa-hime, your grandfather has decided…_ ”

**~0~**

Mikasa took deep collected breaths to compose herself. It will not bode well if she comes storming in her grandfather’s room with no regard for respect and tradition. Gently, she knocked three times on his door.

“ _Come in_ ”

Gently, Mikasa slid the shogi door open and allowed herself in. her grandfather was already dressed in his sleeping attire and was reading a scroll while he sat on his futon.

“ _I do not need a guard, grandfather_ ” she said immediately, locking her gaze with his.

The old man sighed, casting the scroll aside to give his entire attention towards his beloved granddaughter sitting on her knees beside him.

“ _It is only temporary, my dear. You know Jiro must venture to his earn his mark_ ”

“ ** _To Travel with the Wind_** _. A warrior under the wing of a clan, once he has reached the age of twenty-five, must travel in all the clan lands for two years to perform good deeds. This will represent his honor, and his return will reward him the mark of the Silver Beetle- the proof of upholding the warrior’s code. I know of this, grandfather. I have prepared and was eager for Jiro to earn his mark- he is a dear friend to me. But I cannot understand why you must assign another guard for me. You know I am very capable. Did you not say that hime or not, learning to fight is essential?_ ”

The old clan head stared at Mikasa for some time. Part of him was proud of the strong and beautiful lady she has become but part of him was also lightly begrudging why she inherited her grandmother and mother’s stubbornness.

“ _I have seen the way you look at them, my dear_ ”

Mikasa flinched, “ _Wh-what do you mean, grandfather?_ ”

“ _I may be growing blind_ ,” the ravenette’s brows frowned at that “ _but these gifted eyes has seen the childish wonders in yours. You are curious, and like a newborn, eager to learn. You wish to know more of these people, yes?_ ” She had no answer, but she nodded. “ _Then I am giving you chance to learn from them personally. Captain Erwin was generous enough to appoint their greatest warrior, Commander Levi, to be your personal guard_ ”

At the mention of his name, Mikasa flushed. She was too busy ridding her thoughts of the man that she missed how her grandfather smirked at the shine in her eyes. Once she has collected herself, she swallowed a lump in her throat before bowing her head low enough to touch the floor.

“ _Forgive me, grandfather, and forgive my mistake earlier during dinner_ ” she closed her eyes at the foreboding shame.

“ _Mikasa…_ ” her heart thumped upon hearing her name with her grandfather’s fatherly voice. “ _Raise your head, my dear granddaughter. There is nothing to forgive_ ”

Mikasa felt him reach for her hand and the notion was enough to bring a fond smile on her own face. Gently, she leaned down to kiss the golden dragon ring on his finger as a sign of acceptance. However, their small familial moment was abruptly cut short when Lord Ryuzaki started a coughing fit. Alarmed, Mikasa rushed for the cup of water on the desk a little ways from his futon. With a worried expression, she supported the old man by rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“ _Should I call for the doctor, grandfather?_ ” she asked, in an almost panicked manner as the old man drank the water.

“ _No, no, child_ ” he answered while gently patting her hand “ _There is no need_ ” he smiled for good measure but inwardly, Mikasa was not convinced. She helped him lie down on his futon, and raised his blanket over his chest. “ _You should sleep now as well, Mikasa_ ”

The clan heiress smiled fondly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his wrinkled forehead. “ _Pleasant dreams, grandfather_ ”

With that, she silently left the clan head’s room. Outside, servants, guards, and even a doctor waited patiently for her command. They have heard their grandfather’s coughs and had rushed to his room, no doubt.

“ _Examine him… tomorrow. Before he resumes his duties. Make sure he is **truly** alright. If he resists, tell him I ordered it and I will be very upset_ ” they gave her a polite bow before they were dismissed.

“ _Hime-sama…_ ” the ravenette hears Jiro from behind as they walked through the silent hall.

“ _Do not fret, Jiro_ ” she turns to give him a gentle smile “ _You did nothing wrong_ ”

They continued to walk until they paused in front of a normal looking shogi door. She summoned her shinobi and with Jiro, ordered them to stand guard, that she will return in just a moment. Inside, it was a room of preserved armors belonging to the previous clan heads. It was also a picture room showing the clan heads and their families since the first generation. _There was one tiny frame showing a couple holding their baby printed in a withered photo_.

At the end was a sculpted figure of their clan’s dragon made of pure gold with eyes made of rubies. With her hidden blade, she cut a small wound on her finger and let it set on the dragon’s open mouth, as if feeding it. With a low rumble, a hidden door opened to her right.

If she was truly going to learn about these foreign people, then she should refresh her memory of the history of theirs and her race.

 

* * *

 

_Eien no Kasai owned a land that stretched from the ocean, to the surrounding grasslands, and to the surrounding rock formations covered with fog. It seems absurd for a clan to own so much, much less govern its own city and a few provinces that lie on their territory but this is because of the Great Titan War that occurred since the reign of their fourth and fifth generation clan heads. Beings known as Titans littered the land, at war with the kingdom known as the Marley Empire. The war stretched on for many years and their exchange of fire involved the race known as Asians._

_They were a race that has resorted to live in peace and harmony after their Battle of One-Hundred Suns. They have no one government and the land they owned is divided equally amongst clans of many names. Most of them inhabit the east while the Eien no Kasai Clan were situated at the west. Then, when the war reached to the point of Eldians- the people who held the power of the Titans- being trapped to a corner, they sought help from the nearby clans but they refused to get involved in their war as they have seen it as a worthless dispute between children. That was because they were warring for power and for the clans of the Asian race, such cause of dispute is most foul._

_Then the time came when the Eldians were defeated by the Marley. Word spread that most of them fled to an island and built walls around them because of their cowardly king. Some were captured and lived the oppressed and abused life under the Marley Government but a lot were hunted down for immediate death. The clans roared in outrage when they received word that their kin were in that island and was hunted down to death as well. They organized teams to bring their brethren back home but circumstances unfortunately led them to failure._

_Surviving Eldians who managed to flee became refugees as the fifth generation clan head of the Eien no Kasai clan opened its gates for their land to become their sanctuary. In return, these people swore to convert their ways and become blood-Asians. Those who changed their ways and swore to become part of their kin enjoyed the luxury of being treated as equals, and finally, peace. Soon those Eldians married into Asian families and on and on until their descendants became pure Asians. It was a small price to pay in exchange for their long-awaited peace._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: Mikasa tries out the 3DMG and things are starting to get PHYSICAL
> 
> PLEASE
> 
> Tell me if you guys want to have smut in this fanfic. I really need your opinion. I am fine either way but I need to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that Mikasa was supposed to try the 3DMG in this chapter, but there had been a blackout because of the faulty electricity poles in our town so I’m without any access to the computer for the last few days. There’s also the fact that when I reopened my previous saved files, it did not autosave as it should have. I was so disappointed for a long while that I had lost the flow of the first version of this and I had to rewrite and rewrite everything till I am satisfied. I did not expect this to be this long though.
> 
> Still, I hope you guys find this one satisfactory.
> 
> I have decided to remove the Japanese sentences from now on so I wouldn't offend anyone who knows the language. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

_Eight-year old Mikasa Ackerman groaned. Hissing every now and again as she rubbed her bandaged forearm to try to soothe the throbbing pain. It still hurts and she hasn't slept that much last night. She could still feel the pinpricks of the inked-tip of the needle pierce her skin._

" _Uhh… it hurts…" she complained, but tried to focus on following the pattern that looked like a simpler version to the mark her mother painted on her arm the night before. But it had lines, 'characters'- her mother said, around it. She didn't understand what those meant but her mother said that they were the language of their clan and promised to teach her about it._

_Her mother, Mikazuki Ackerman (Mikasa always wondered why her and her mother's name sounded so different than the other's), a beautiful woman in her late twenties, smiled motherly at her daughter. "You're taking it like a champ, Mikasa" she cheered, "You're doing great!"_

_The little girl pouted, comparing her amateur work compared to her mother's. The equally dark haired woman giggled before setting down her own cross stitch and taking her daughter's bandaged arm close to her cheek._

" _This is the symbol of our clan, which we have to pass down" she gently traced the stem of the fire flower. "When you have children of your own, you'll give it to them too"_

_Mikasa blinked, tilting her head confusedly. She understood that it was mandatory according to her mother's tradition to do this to eight-year olds. However, what she didn't understand was why._

" _Hey, mommy" she looked up innocently, "How do you make children?"_

_She could hear her father stop his movements from wringing the cloth he was washing, while her mother only smiled sweetly at her._

" _Why don't you ask your dad?" she passed the problem to her blonde father._

" _How, dad?" Mikasa beamed, sounding eager._

" _Well… I'm not too sure of it myself" George Ackerman blushed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly while his wife giggled at his discomfort. "Doctor Jaeger is arriving shortly to check on you, Mikasa. Why don't you ask him instead?"_

_The girl pursed her lips. The question of why her parents wouldn't just tell her, evident on her face. Mikazuki (New Moon) giggled more at her innocence, petting her daughter's deep black hair exclusive only to children of their clan. Especially in the first family._

_George laughed along before swinging the strap of his rifle over his shoulder and approach his daughter._

" _Well, I'll be off to hunt us something for lunch and dinner" he crouched to her level and Mikasa beamed, taking the hat by the table to place it over his head herself. "I'll see you later, little Hime-sama" he playfully held her nose and she whined._

_She covered her nose when her father let go, her ears turning red. "I-I'm not a princess…" she argued, having just learned the meaning of the word. "I'm not a Fritz"_

_She missed the way her father looked at her mother with worry, as the older woman flashed a look of sadness and… resentment?_

" _Of course you're not" Mikazuki cut in, leaving her seat to crouch next to her husband. "You are not a Fritz, but you are_ _ **more**_ _ **special**_ _than a princess. You are an Ackerman, you are…" Mikasa tilted her head at that, why does her mother look so sad? "You are a Nagazumi"_

_That was the first time she heard that name._

" _Nagazumi?" she wondered and then yelped when she also pinched her nose. "Mommy!"_

_Both of her parents chuckled and moved to her side to hug her in their embrace._

" _Besides, what makes you so special is because you are mommy and daddy's cute little baby" her father supplied._

" _I-I'm not that little anymore! And I'm not a baby!"_

_Her mother giggled, hugging her daughter tighter before tickling her sides. "Yes you are! You will always be our cute little baby!"_

" _Mom!" Mikasa can't help but laugh from her assaults, her father eventually joining in._

_Moments like these were always the best. Just her and her parents, on a quiet, beautiful morning in their isolated house on a hill. She didn't care that they didn't have any neighbors. She was happy. She was content. Her parents are the only people that she'll ever need._

_With a kiss to their cheeks, her father finally went off to hunt and she resumed her cross stitching with her mother._

_However, that moment of peace didn't take long. It wasn't even an hour when her father came barging back to their front door, panting from all the running he has done with no duck or boar in hand._

" _Mika!" he cried his nickname to her mother, expression serious and frantic that it made her terrified. She has never seen her father like this before. "_ _ **They**_ _found us!_ _ **They're**_ _coming!"_

_On that day, young, eight-year-old Mikasa Ackerman was torn between confusion and fear as her parents frantically packed their necessities._

* * *

Sometime in the night, when the sun hasn't risen yet, Levi was sure that he heard a scream in the main house. Since he woke up with no one looking suspiciously, he dismissed it as nothing but his imagination.

Or maybe it was just another fragment of his nightmares.

Levi shook his head, trying his best to dissipate the memories of his fallen comrades. Bodies twisted, broken, decapitated, and impaled. He has seen the horrors of it all. One would say he's seen too much that it made him immune to the point of not even flinching when killing a titan or another human… not even when he tortured that cult priest when the Survey Corps were persecuted by their own government.

They weren't entirely false. But they weren't entirely true either. The greatest gut-twisting, blood-curdling moments he ever saw were not the sight of mangled limbs and battered bodies to the point of no recognition. It was when there wasn't anything, not even a shred of cloth, or a piece of hair, nail, anything… nothing that he could present to the families of those fallen warriors. It's not to say he isn't affected at all either. He knows his demons. Lived and accepted their existence since he grew a mind back in his early childhood years in the underground. He welcomes them, because the reality they give can be the only thing that can keep him sane. But of course, in return, he is haunted with the memories of those soldiers, some not even given the opportunity to use their blades.

However, when he woke up this morning, it all seemed that those nightmares never existed. Everything he saw, heard, and felt all seemed so surreal that for a moment, he thought that he's dead and in heaven.

They were given time to rest after all their travel and he took the opportunity to explore the town, at least the small part of it near the man clan palace. He left pretty early but when stepped out of their given barracks, servants were already running around doing some morning cleaning, the night guards were changing shifts with the morning guards, and the mouth-watering sent of breakfast cooking seeped through the palace's kitchen. When he arrived at the town, he was mildly surprised to see almost everyone- especially those with stores- up and early to open up their shops. The sun had just barely even risen yet!

These merchants, when they all seem like they're done preparing their shops, sprinkled salt over the entrance of their shops and houses. How peculiar, is there a significant meaning to this? They also brought out fruits, whether it's an apple, peach, or orange, they left it in front of their houses that all had this sort of stone pedestal and plate on top of it. One of the locals was even kind enough to give him an apple. Levi tried to decline but he shook his head before returning to his shop.

Soon after, children were leaving their homes with drawstring bags over their shoulders. They were all heading to these big buildings Levi could only assume as their schools. Some of the kids, mostly the boys, carried around them wooden swords and a few of the girls carried long wooden poles. Children, he expected to be loud and noisy as they walked with their wooden sandals to their learning institutions with their friends, are surprisingly silent. Even the animals didn't make a sound.

Because what caught his attention most during his walk, was the fact that all houses had wind chimes playing in tune with the music coming from who knows where. It had such a beautiful melody that Levi wouldn't even dare interrupt it.

As he sat on one of the public benches, he relished the sad, yet beautiful music playing all around him. From what he can tell, the instrument used was some sort of flute. He is no expert in music but it sounded so pure, so innocent, and so magical that he felt like sleeping to its gentle lullaby…

_It's unfair…_

It all ended too soon with only the wind chimes' gentle tune as transition. When he opens his eyes, the first thing he notices were the fruits that the locals left had suddenly vanished. Whether they've taken it or the stray animals took it is left to mystery as the people started to bustle around. More and more people start to come out of their homes and the children were laughing and giggling with skips in their steps.

" _I am very sorry but I cannot understand you_ " he hears an Asian woman speak and he turns his attention to some sort of shop, with the five rookies huddled together at the entrance. " _I am very sorry_ "

Levi sees the woman bow to them with an unsure expression as he approached.

"Ah Commander Levi!" Eren spots him and the others followed with a good morning.

He acknowledges them with a grunt, "What's going on here?"

"We decided to go to the town to look around since we're at break" Jean began.

"Then we got hungry and thought that we'd try the local cuisine" Eren added.

"We even exchanged our coins for their currency" Armin showed him the bag of foreign coins. "But we're having trouble right now to… communicate"

By then, the woman was talking to an older man. From the looks of it, she's retelling him what was happening.

"You guys should have thought of that first" he scolded.

" _U-Uhmm..._ " the old man gained their attentions, looking nervous with his scrunched up brows. " _Excuse me..._ "

" _What is going on here?_ " heads turned to the brunette that was the clan heiress' personal guard. He had about him an air of authority and strength befitting that of a soldier of high rank.

" _Colonel!_ " the woman and the old man exclaimed.

" _People of the Demon Island…_ " he drawled before speaking to them with a slight local accent. "What seems to be the problem?"

Levi narrowed his eyes for a moment at his first words. He didn't understand a single thing about it but he can't help that it's not something very pleasant about them. For now, he'll feign ignorance.

"My men wanted to try your local cuisine for breakfast" he nodded to Eren and the others, "However, it seems that there is a problem in manners of communication"

"I see…" he nodded and then turned to the two Asians. He spoke to them, noticing how their features become more and more brightened and the woman even flushed. The old man exclaimed something before they both entered the eatery.

Jiro motioned his hand to the entrance with a polite smile. "I have informed them about this misunderstanding and they say that you are most welcome to eat here in their family eatery"

With a cheer the rookies entered through the overhanging flap painted in their foreign language. Levi decided to join the fray just to keep watch, also since he hasn't eaten yet aside from that apple. Everything inside was made of wood and overhanging square lamps. There were tables here and there but they sat on the stools lining up the counter. Behind it was the kitchen itself so they could easily have a show on how they are going to prepare their meals.

Since none of them understood the menu, Jiro offered his assistance and explained to them each meal and what they're made off. Nonetheless, the meal was exquisite- though not as delicious as the dinner they had in the palace- but delicious enough for them to have seconds.

"Commander," Levi turned his attention to the clan heiress' guard while the others continued to eat their fill on his other side. "Have you been briefed of your new role in my stead?"

"Yes" he nodded. "You are going somewhere for some time, am I right?"

"Indeed I am" the brunette effortlessly ate fried rice with those sticks- chopsticks, they learned. Fortunately for them, the eatery had spoons and forks. "It is tradition for warriors, samurai, at my age to partake in this tradition. It is vital for us because if not, no matter how high our rank is, no one will ever acknowledge us as true warriors"

He then proceeded to tell him of his duties and Levi listened to him intently. Basically, he'll follow around the princess starting from when she returns from her sanctuary and at night when she falls asleep. Levi was told to never follow her to her sanctuary and inside her room no matter what unless she allows him to or if she calls for him. The raven-haired figured that it might just be them being conservative and all. Jiro even told them about the proper way of addressing people in the clan as precaution. Apparently, people here value their honor and names besides to their Ujigami or Clan Spirit.

"I will show you your place of stay once you take over and Hime-sama asked me to give you a tour around the palace"

"I appreciate it, _Colonel_ " Levi nodded, "When will you be gone?"

"At dawn, after the Exchange of Swords. I have been given the time until then to pay my respects and farewells, after all I will be gone for two years" he turns to him, "Also… about Hime-sama-"

Loud barking caught the attention of the occupants of the eatery. Running through the flap was a big brown dog. Levi recognized it as a breed similar to the ones found in the underground, used by big shots and treated as disposable animals in dog fights. However, this one looks bigger, well-groomed, well-behaved, and less sickly.

"Maru" Jiro called and the dog sat in front of him in attention, head up to show the small cylindrical container on its neck. Inside was a message written in their language. "I'm afraid that we'll have to cut our conversation short, Commander" he stands up, give the old man behind the counter a few coins, and the dog followed by his feet. Just in time, a young boy that appeared around the age of fourteen to sixteen, entered the eatery.

The Eldians openly gaped at him.

"I am being summoned back to the palace," he turns to the blonde boy "This is Masahiro Vincent, he will serve as your translator while you are here in the town. Enjoy your rest, _People of the Demon Island_ "

With a bow, he left them with the young, blonde boy that, except for his clothes, looked NOTHING like an Asian.

"Hello ma'am, sirs" he smiles politely, bowing. "My name is Masahiro Vincent but you can call me either way. Pleased to meet you!"

While the others exchanged questioning looks, Levi's eyes narrowed. Turning to stand before their translator, he looks down at him with a suspicious glare.

"You are not an Asian, are you?"

Vincent didn't look surprised. He nodded, "By oath, I am. But by blood, no, I am not, sir"

"Are you an Eldian?"

"No sir"

"Then what?"

"I am a Marleyan at birth, Commander Levi"

**~0~**

Later on that night, Levi walked through the scarily similar line of shoji screens that will lead him to the clan heiress' room. Earlier, Jiro informed him that he will not be able to perform his duties because he is needed in their army's base. Something about overseeing the other warriors partaking in their tradition.

As he tread silent footsteps along the shiny wood, Levi recalled the events that happened earlier. Their young translator was an efficient guide around town, giving them descriptions of everything from why the people wear different footwear in and out of a house or establishment, to why every house must have a potted plant and wind chime in their homes, in a way they can easily understand. They ask him questions and he answers them the best that he can using the knowledge and studies he's been doing for the last two years.

Masahiro Vincent, formerly known as Vincent Masons, is the eldest son of one of the Marleyan families who took the Oath of Transition to, by rights, become a member of the Eien no Kasai Clan and become recognized as an Asian. Of course it came to them as a shock that these peace-loving people would be willing to take people who tried and tried to invade their lands for many years under their wings.

But the boy was vehement in his defense. From what he told them, he and his family were a part of a secret group called the Anti-Eldian Discrimination Association. They are people who did not see justice in their own kind's racist acts against the Eldian people. Even though there aren't many of them, they provide food and funds to support these persecuted people the best they can in secret. However, they were discovered and driven from out of their homes, accusing them in the act of treason and rebellion.

Being casted out of the Marley territory wasn't enough though for days they were on the run, chased by their own kind across their own borders. They were on their last legs when fate brought them near the camp of the clan heiress. She was travelling with the clan's scholars when their persecutors caught up to them.

She saved them and since then, they swore and changed their names to become part of the Asian clan that saved them from death for doing a noble cause.

' _She must be very kind…_ ' he ponders, ' _too kind-_ '

A crash followed by a loud yelp filled his ears and he was dashing towards the lit room behind dragon-carved doors.

"Hime-!" Levi stood by the open door, mouth agape with the last honorific left on his tongue. Blue eyes trailed the smooth, bare, pale curve of her shoulder, down the swell of her barely bound breasts, the dip of her waist sporting a cute belly-button, until the following convex disappeared in the disheveled pool of her kimono as she laid sideways on her floor, long coal black hair framed her features with some tickling over her bare skin, like a seductress coaxing a man to crawl all over her.

' _Shit'_

The hand that shot out for him snapped him from his exaggerating fantasies. The ravenette pulled him inside while simultaneously locking the door. Everything became a blur from then and he finds himself pinned to the tatami mat floor straddled by the stunning heiress herself.

"How dare you enter here!" she hissed between clenched teeth. Her demand would have made anyone begging for their lives but by the way she faced down at him with red face a few inches away… how can he take her seriously?

"I will ask you again, Eldian!" she tugged on his cravat, blinking at the realization of the term she used for him. "Why did you come here? Were you not informed that you are not allowed to enter my-?!"

" _Are you alright, Hime-sama?_ " were the words followed by a knock on her door. By the sounds of it, it seemed like it's a passing servant or guard.

Levi feels her slender fingers let go of his cravat, instead, she splayed her fingers over his chest to keep him steady.

There's a tattoo of a flower with its petals burning in red fire in her inner right forearm.

It's been a very, _very_ long time since he had a woman so close to him. What with the constant need to be alert for titans and the long, sleepless nights that had him fighting off his demons, he had no time nor choice but to control his nerves.

' _Goddamit…_ ' he cursed and with his hands, starting from her bare knees, it hiked higher and higher until it disappears within the hem of her bunched up kimono.

He sees her glare at him, silently ordering him to keep quiet. Levi, however, only rose a brow at her. Wondering if she realizes that a bountiful view of her breasts were left bare for his appreciative view. He traces a droplet of sweat run down the suckle-worthy neck and down the valley of her breasts.

She squeaked when he gently squeezed the fleshy thighs, flinching up but with his hands on her thighs, she was pretty much locked on top of him as he is locked below her.

" _Hime-sa-_ "

" _I am alright!_ " reaching over the door, she slid open a piece of wood to reveal holes. She says it a little too loudly and he can't help but feel amused on how much she tried to sound so calm.

" _I-It's nothing..._ " she added, arms coming together and making her breasts press against each other.

Levi's eyes remained transfixed on them.

" _If you say so, Hime-sama_ " with that, the servant left. They remained quiet though, ears listening closely until the soft pad of footsteps finally left.

"As much as I appreciate this display, Hime-sama, I think it will be best if you get off of me… and perhaps secure your kimono"

Gasping, the ravenette leapt away from him, turning her back momentarily to adjust her kimono. Levi barely sat up when the dangerous tip of her katana pointed dangerously at his adam's apple. He's been having a lot of swords on his neck for a while now.

"You lecherous fiend," she sneered, one arm in front of her chest to further hide his view of her breasts. "Answer my question"

He took his time trailing the glinting metal that seemed to glow under her lamp, mostly steady but it subtly shook a few times to indicate her discomfort.

"In my defense, Hime-sama, it was you who pulled me inside your room. None too gently, mind you"

"You have no right to complain!" she hissed, nudging her sword further and he reared his head back. "And it does not bound to reason why you dared to open the door without my **permission** "

He blinked, "I heard you stumble… I thought you were in need of help"

"If I needed for help, I would have called for it"

"What if you were attacked?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes like a child, "Only a man who is asking for death will dare do that, and I am more than capable in protecting myself"

He didn't know what compelled him to do it. A part of him was amused at how she can balance herself between a child and a proper lady, like water and oil, and another part of him was insulted at how high and mighty she thinks. You'd think that in their years of peace, they wouldn't even bother improving their skills in combat (he sees no evidence of advancement in technology), he wouldn't voice it but his impression in their combat is most likely mediocre at best. Plus, she may be just bluffing, but he has never heard of a woman of such high rank bother in the throes of guns and swords.

Levi knew he was treading on dangerous waters but he still dared it. With a sudden swipe at the blunt side of her single-edged sword, he knocked the long metal away from his neck. Thus giving him ample to pin her down with her lapse of attention.

She struggled and there was a moment or two that she would have succeeded, but with his hand enclosing her wrists above her head, knees between her parted legs, and with his other hand teasing the bare skin of her thigh, she was utterly at his mercy. Her only defense was the dark sneer she kept on his gaze that made her look like a kitten cornered by a dog.

"Oh yes, you certainly are capable of protecting yourself" he leaned in, teasing her directly on her ear, "Mikasa-hime-sama…"

Shit, just what did he get himself into? With his nose buried in the crook of her neck, he could smell the heavy scent of her flower-scented soap and shampoo. It did not help his beating heart at the fact that her bare shoulder felt so cool- his own skin teasingly hovering above hers.

Her scent alone was _**intoxicating**_.

When he raised his head, he expected her to concede defeat. However, what he didn't expect was her forehead crashing with his. It resonated with a sound that would definitely leave a red spot on their foreheads. Caught unawares, he was just regaining consciousness on his feet until a palm slapped him across his left cheek.

"You degenerate old man! I ought to punish you and teach you of manners! At daybreak after the morning ceremony, you and I shall cross swords until one of us falls to their knees!"

* * *

_Lightning flashed over the dark skies,_

_Her father's body fell on the sandy beach with a gaping hole in his chest where his heart once was._

_Followed by the roar of thunder._

_Her young, innocent eyes became forever tainted._

_Torrential currents created gaping mouths that swallowed the unfortunate in the path before returning to the raging waters._

_Blood sprayed from the axe wedged between her mother's neck and shoulder._

_Two steel boats hooked with a wooden boat rocked with the raging sea._

_Fight._

_Fight._

_Fight._

_Survive._

_Follow the Dragon's Heart._

_Fight._

_Follow the star._

_Survive._

_You must get back home._

_Fight._

_Fight!_

_**Fight!** _

_**FIGHT!** _

_It felt like the lightning outside struck her through the roof. Jolting ever cell in her brain and body, sharpening her senses, flooding her with strength- wakening the two warrior bloodlines that ran through her veins._

_Fight._

_Fight._

_Fight._

_With her first war cry, her blood-curdling scream struck the hearts of fifteen men through skin, flesh, and bone till the tip of her father's knife reappeared on their backs._

* * *

Mikasa's scream pierced through the walls of the entire palace for the first time of the month. She couldn't remember when she uttered Jiro's name and he was immediately by her side. Knowing full well what to do in this moment, the brunette let his clan heiress and childhood friend cry on his shoulder. Screaming the horrors her demons showed in her sleep. He held her close, frustrated for not having the power to do more. Even after all these years, after all the things they've done to help, she continues to see those demons.

Pushing those nightmares- no, memories at the back of her mind, she breathed in and out deeply calm the racing heart hammering through her ribcage. A glass of cool water was in her hands, cradled carefully with the brunette's larger hands. Once she had the will to drink its contents, Jiro reached for the decently sized box on top of one of her dresser, under the painting of their Ujigami- Seiryuu, and beside the picture frame of her and her grandparents.

Gently, the box opened and soothing music immediately filled the walls of her room. A sweet lullaby that brought her happiness and sadness at the same time. Inside the box, Jiro took out a neatly folded red cloth. Bringing the worn out cloth, Mikasa hugged it tightly to her chest, releasing it from its folds to reveal its true form.

A red scarf.

**~0~**

The second time she woke up, it was dark but the Maya birds were already singing- the same hour she wills herself to rouse to go to her sanctuary. A pang of guilt and gratefulness struck her heart to see her personal guard, slouched over the door connecting his room to hers, ready to come to her aid at any moment. With a kiss to his forehead, she draped his blanket over his sleeping form before going to the stables.

In the stable occupied by the horses of the first family, her white stallion- Sho (soar or glide), was hopping and jerking his head the moment she entered the stables. She gave the her old friend and trusted companion an apologetic smile, no doubt he had heard of his mistress' terror in the late of the night. With the saddle secured on his back, she ensured that her katana, bows and arrows were in place before feeding him some oats and stroking his long, glossy mane and motioning him to move.

On the cool night air, she let her steed take the longer path to her sanctuary just for her to relish the cool wind under the glowing moon. Inside her sanctuary, she vented her frustrations and fears on the unfortunate dummies. She hated herself for being like this, so weak and helpless. In the eyes of her people, she was beloved and respected by all; warriors revered her for her strength and skill in the art of combat, by fist or by sword; to other clans, she was adored and sought after for her beauty, intelligence, and kind heart; and to her grandfather, she is the most worthy to carry on the mark of the Azure Dragon.

However, as the night falls and her consciousness is left bare to the lingering demons of her own darkness, she is reduced to nothing but a lowly, quivering, terrified, pitiful, weak, ugly, and scarred little girl. She hated it. She hated being like this. It didn't matter to her that she was the clan's protégé, that she has completed all of her studies and training with flying colors before her sixteenth birthday (and the fact that she should have already been the eighth generation clan head after her eighteenth birthday); because in the end, she's just nothing more than a little girl trapped in her own darkness, surrounded by the demons that was born on that night.

She is no clan heiress.

She is no clan head.

She is no _dragon_.

Mikasa couldn't even bear to think of what her grandfather thinks about her. She knows he loves her as family, and she does too; but as clan head… she just knows that he is disappointed at her.

.

She couldn't find the strength to eat when she returned to the palace despite Jiro's persistence. Instead, Mikasa ordered him to brief his temporary replacement of his duties. Hanazawa Jiro reluctantly obeyed.

In the great expanse of their garden, she made her way silently through the trimmed bushes and gentle grass and stones, quiet with every step so she will not disturb the morning offering. Behind the great Sakura tree, she placed her offering of a freshly picked apple from her forest and onto the stone disc at the foot of the tree beside the orange- her grandfather's most likely. Bowing deeply, she made her way around the tree and treaded on the small wooden pier.

Removing her wooden sandals and socks by the edge, she danced with the tune of the morning song- just as how she used to dance with her mother and grandmother when they were still alive. With carefully practiced steps, she skipped, twirled, and turned on the rocks of the lake until she paused and eased herself on the large lily pad at the center.

Balancing herself on the leaf that could easily make her fall in the cold waters, Mikasa crossed her legs together to begin her meditation.

.

" _An old silent pond…_ " Mikasa cracks open an eye to see her old, Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu master balancing on a small rock peeking from the undisturbed water as he created swift movements to balance his ki with nature.

She doesn't know how long she was meditating but the morning song has already ended.

" _A frog jumps into the pond… SPLASH!_ " he kicks the large lily pad she was sitting on and the water around it sprayed over the surrounding smaller ones like a wave. The bald master jumps back on his rock to find the ravenette playing with a small pebble, standing on one of the pier's wooden posts.

Mikasa smiles sweetly at him and with the flat rock, she threw it on the disturbed lake. It skipped across the flat surface a number of times, creating gentle, large ripples that countered her former master's.

" _Silence again_ " the ravenette finishes the famous haiku and the lake returned to its peaceful, still silence.

" _I have sensed a frog disturbing the peace in the lake of ki again, Hime-sama_ " he says, standing on the opposite post before inviting her to relax her ki.

Knowing full well that she cannot avoid the middle-aged man's parallelism, she joined his movements with her own grace- mimicking the dance of fire and water.

" _Have you found the pebble that will bring back the silence?_ " he asked.

" _I'm afraid not…_ " she twirls, " _The shore and the lake itself is too dark for me to find it_ " there was a falter in her step, making her stop. " _My eyes have been searching for far too long…_ "

" _Ahh…_ " the bald man hummed, feeling the wind caress his face as he moved his body with the will of the wind. " _Then perhaps you were not meant to find the pebble, Hime-sama_ "

Her fists balled at that, resuming her movements but this time, opposed to the wind as she mimicked the headstrong earth. "Then how am I to quell the storm? It has done nothing but bring sadness and anger"

As if the nature itself listened to her question, her dance of earth failed, making her sit on the wooden post as the wind slapped her face instead. Across from her, her former master chuckled, continuing his dance until the wind finally settled down and a warm, gentle hand was on her head.

" _Have you ever considered, Hime-sama, that you are not the one to quell the storm, but another?_ "

She blinked her wide, dark eyes at him. Confused and worried at the same time.

" _Why another? Why involve someone innocent? What will they gain in fighting… in defeating my demons for me?_ "

The Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu master only smiled sagely at her, lightly ruffling her neatly kept hair just as how he has always done when he was assigned to the young, future clan head of the Eternal Flame whose ki was severely wounded for such a young child.

" _That was just the ramblings of this old man, Hime-sama_ " he smiled innocently but her eyes narrowed at his cryptic words.

**~0~**

Her former master's words relayed in her mind all throughout the day. Her grandfather had let the foreigners have their rest for three days after their long travel and informed her that they will perform the Exchange of Swords after that.

"Hime-sama?" came a knock from the door of her study, "I have brought your mid-afternoon snacks"

"Alright, you may enter" the shoji door slides open to reveal a blonde-haired woman wearing the standard servant's garbs. "How is your family faring, Masahiro-san?"

"Oh Hime-sama, please just call me Erika" she smiles sweetly as she sets the cup of her favorite honey-blended Moonlight Tea, a small bowl of freshly baked cookies, and a saucer of her favorite custard pudding*. "My family doing well, Hime-sama. My husband has been a great help to the scholars on foreign affairs, my eldest son is very passionate about being an honorable samurai to serve the clan, and my youngest son has just learned how to walk"

Mikasa smiles fondly. It has been close to two years when she came across them. She was out of the clan's borders with the scholars to study the condition of technological advancement in the neighboring races (particularly the Marleyans). Expeditions such as these are done for the sake of knowledge. During the third generation, the clans had opened its arms to technology. However, they realized that it had strayed them of their practices and essence to their origins. They learned that it has brought more danger to the lands the four guardians- origins of the four major clans (Seiryuu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Genbu), had protected and cared for since the beginning of time.

Being descendants of these great beasts, they are obliged to carry on their guardianship with the power they passed down, unique to each major and lesser clan; so if they continue on with the pursuit of metal and steam, they will be disgracing the name of their ancestors.

So instead, they send out these teams all around their borders to learn. Thus, they will not be ignorant to the foreign inventions that they might come across and be used against them in the future.

They were on their way home when they encountered a group of families being attack by soldiers. Seeing them helpless and with elderly and children, Mikasa ordered her men to save them. She even joined and defended Erika's son by cleaving a rushing bullet clean in two with her katana.

After that, Jiro was quite cautious of the clan heiress' impending decision. He was one of the very few people who knew of her grudge against the Marleyans and especially the Eldians, just as how he was one of the very few people who knew her entire story.

Thankfully, her demons did not whisper to her in that time and she decided to take them along as new members of the clan, and the group of families were willing to partake on the Oath of Transition. So in accordance with their oath, they will change to a new name and serve in the first family to give them chance to find their place in the clan.

.

Later that night, Mikasa has just finished combing her long, raven hair in front of her mirror when she thought back in her former master's words. Her dining kimono was left open for her comfort, safe in the privacy of her sound-proof and un-seeable room.

Her mind was too immersed that she did not notice that in her walk to the music box, she tripped from the silken robes and land ungracefully on her side.

Then her door opened.

"Hime-!" shocked obsidian pools stared in disbelief at the person who rudely entered her room. He looked alarmed and she felt her cheeks grow hot when she followed his eyes roaming her humiliating form.

Reacting on her reflexes to intruders, she grabbed him by the white cloth wrapped around his neck, straddling him to keep him from escaping as he hissed at his infuriating handsome face. "How dare you enter here! Why did you come here? Were you not informed that you are not allowed to enter my-?!"

" _Are you alright, Hime-sama?_ " She snapped her head to her door. Cursing mentally at the scandalous position she is in. If anybody finds out that she has been… been… **exposed** , then she may never face the priestesses at Seiryuu's temple ever again!

She steeled her nerves, ignoring the hard muscles of Levi's chest. Then she felt it… his hands… those unexpectedly large hands crawled their way up her legs, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Has he gone mad?! Just what is he thinking?! No one has ever touched her in such a way before!

If anything she could feel her entire body flare up with indescribable heat. Letting out a squeak when he felt his fingers clench her thighs oh so sensually.

Why hasn't she slit his throat yet?!

Her mind was too occupied at the fear of being discovered that she hadn't even realized the amount of bare skin she's showing him.

" _Hime-sa-_ "

" _I am fine!_ " she spoke through the removable gap in the door, biting her tongue at her lame attempt to calm down. Unsure if the racing of her heartbeat is because of embarrassment or something else. " _I-It's nothing…_ "

" _If you say so, Hime-sama_ "

She listened to the servant's fading footfalls carefully. Mikasa would have let out a sigh of relief until the man below her decided to speak.

"As much as I appreciate this display, Hime-sama, I think it will be best if you get off of me… and perhaps secure your kimono"

Mikasa gasped, leaping away to fix her kimono and tie her obi in place. Shame and outrage were at turmoil inside her stomach, so much so that she could feel her stomach flutter- a feeling she did not like at all but totally unaware of what it really meant. Her pride overcame her and with her katana within reach, she poised it high and dangerously at his throat.

"You lecherous fiend," she sneered, one arm in front of her chest to further hide his view of her breasts. "Answer my question"

"In my defense, Hime-sama, it was you who pulled me inside your room. None too gently, mind you"

"You have no right to complain!" she hissed, nudging her sword further making him rear his head back. "And it does not bound to reason why you dared to open the door without my **permission** "

Had Jiro not brief him of the basic rules? No, of course he has. Jiro has never disobeyed her unless intervened by her grandfather. And she is very certain the clan head will not waste his time with this affair.

He blinked, "I heard you stumble… I thought you were in need of help"

What? Just how was he able to hear her stumble? Any sound coming from her room will surely be unheard from outside.

"If I needed for help, I would have called for it"

"What if you were attacked?" Did this man seriously just ask her that?

"Only a man who is asking for death will dare do that, and I am more than capable in protecting myself" she couldn't remember the last time she has been this infuriated.

From her perspective, everything became a blur. The tables were swiftly turned against her favor and she soon found herself under the older, shorter man's deceptively large body and piercing gaze. How humiliating it felt for her to be in such a position. No one else except her opponents whilst she was training did she find herself in such a state. He even wisely placed his knees between her legs so she wouldn't be able to knee him in the groin. She would have loved to see him fall to her mercy.

But then she looked in her eyes. Despite her blatant expression of distaste, the turmoil inside her grew to a nervous rate. Levi's eyes were clouded. No, not clouded like that of happiness or rage, the spark that was left to light his darkening eyes felt so much different.

Like how a confident predator stalking its helpless prey.

Mistake number one.

Mikasa is not ignorant nor oblivious to the ways of the heart and body. As a part of her training in discipline and manipulation, her grandmother had her trained in the art of seduction. A beautiful woman such as her should know well the ways of desire for her to know exactly how to expertly avoid the advances of men- her grandmother's own words.

She did not particularly like the lessons nor was she fond of having to act coyly and submissive. The ravenette does not need to know any further detail on how children are made through copulation. However, she cannot deny that it has helped her greatly especially when turning down persistent suitors from other clans.

Her mind was adamant in denying it but how could her heart beat so? No, she REFUSE to acknowledge even the inkling idea that she could possibly be attracted to this man in any way. If anything, he is nothing but infuriating. First he dares to insult their ways and now he dares to disrespect her!

"Oh yes, you certainly are capable of protecting yourself. Mikasa-hime-sama…" he purred her name. Not spat, not hissed, not growled… _PURRED_ …

_Oh Kami-sama… sweet Seiryuu-sama…_

She could feel his hot breath over her ear. The warmth resonating with her own body temperature and the minty scent only amplified the jolt of electricity down her spine. With her nose on his shoulder, his masculinity assaulted her senses unlike any man who had the privilege to touch her. If his legs weren't between hers, she would've been rubbing her thighs together by now-

No… no, no, no!

She will not let her years of training in discipline and control override her decisions just because this man found a crack on her carefully built wall.

With her forehead colliding with his, she successfully wriggled herself free from his constraints. A slap on his cheek is what he deserves.

"You degenerate old man! I ought to punish you and teach you of manners! At daybreak after the morning ceremony, you and I shall cross swords until one of us falls to their knees!"

Unbeknownst to them, a small pebble lay quietly outside her door. The same one that was caught between the clan heiress' sliding doors before the Survey Corps Commander entered.

* * *

" _ **General!** "_

_Hanazawa Dan turned to his subordinate's call. There was a dangerous storm last night, the kind of storm that spoke volumes of promised dread, so he joined with the patrol guarding the beaches to see if there are any casualties left by the storm._

_True enough, they stumbled upon a wrecked boat that would have sunk to the bottom of the sea if not for it being caught between the rocks._

_Based on the lingering marks and hooks on the edges of the boat, he concluded that it was attacked. It had a built-in cot that had shards of glass and plastic littering the floor if not washed up by the seawater. However, the way they were broken was quite odd to his opinion to be done by the tumbling sea. There were also evident traces of dried blood in the walls._

_For the third time in his entire life, the proud general of the Eien no Kasai Clan was shocked. He had seen his fair share of battles but he has never seen anything similar to this the moment he approached his subordinate._

_Bodies lay in mangled heaps all over the floor. The small bedroom was filled with nothing but dead bodies and broken furniture. All of them had a stick of wood or blade piercing through her chests and out their backs._

" _ **These are Marleyan soldiers, General** " informed one of them._

_Now what does the Marleyan want in a small, dainty boat such as this?_

_His question was answered when his eyes fell on the small body he mistook as a corpse. It sat quietly on its knees, lithe hands held a knife as its entire form was drenched in blood. Looking closely, he realized that it was just a little gir.l_

" _ **General!** "_

" _ **Calm down!** " He ordered, seeing them pull their swords from their sheaths. " **I will handle this** "_

_With carefully, easy steps, he avoided the bodies that coated the wooden walls and floors. Crouching down, his heart sank at the girl's bloodshot eyes. His gifted eyes told him all he knew of what she had done- what she had seen… he has never seen such ferocious demons in a young child a handful of years younger than his own son._

_He was about to inquire her until his eyes landed on her right arm. Acting out of astonishment, he yanked her weak arm up to unravel the bandages to reveal the intricate markings created with expert hands. The flower burning in red fire seemed to glow in the dark room as he traced the dark stem._

_Why is the mark given only to the heirs and heiresses of the first family carved in this little girl's arm?_

_When he saw the body of the dead woman behind her, his throat felt as dry like a barren desert as he stared at the equal tattoo running on her inner right arm._

" _Child… what is your… what is your name?"_

" _M… Mi… Mika-sa… Mik… Mikasa…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In the Snk/AoT Chibi OVA, it seems that Mikasa likes pudding. 
> 
> Aaaand since you guys wanted it, I will grant it. I will be throwing some foreplay for the first few chapters and then escalate it when it’s time for some action. So please do subscribe this fanfic so you’ll know when I’ll update next and let me know your thoughts in the reviews.  
> Ciao~!

**Author's Note:**

> Rating might go up (involving smut and lemons) depending on the responses.
> 
> Ciao~!


End file.
